Another Kaimeria Story
by Mew ExCalibur
Summary: Starring... me! Ah ha. No. Starring KAIMERIA!Question: If this is 'Another' Kaimeria Story, where's the others? Answer: Lost in my head.
1. Forgiven

MEC:Nya I was REALLY bored one day... And I wanted to write a story.

MEP:Shocked.

MEC:You guys are in it too.

MED:Joy.

MEC:(says without thinking)Yupyup and it includes my secret crush!

(Crickets chirp)

MED:(with intrest)Do tell.

MEC:(realizes what she just said) Oh uh um... Meow?

MED:I bet I know who it is...

MEC:(frantically)Uhh no you don't!

MED:(laughs evilly)

MEC:Not likin' this. Now time for my mixed-up story.(Looks at Disclaimer)Youre up bud.

Disclaimer: She doesnt own Tokyo Mew Mew. Is Masaya alive? Then she doesnt own it.

http/ Kaimeria's Pet Shop/Laboratory!

It's been three years since the Mews defeated the Aliens. Now the only one left on Earth was Kaimeria, who loved animals with all her heart, life, and soul. But life was even harder on Earth. Everyone was still trying to uncover the Mews. All of them. But no Human could enter MewClan without coming with a Gateopener. But that is totally irrelevant to the current topic. Kaimeria now owned her own pet shop, but it was SO boring. She slipped into a lovely daydream about...Him.

He had told her about her Alien heritage, and taught her about their customs. He had changed her life forever. At first, Kaimeria beleived that she was Raenae (RAH-nuh), a normal Human. But He had told her the truth, that she was not only Kaimeria the Alien but ExCalibur the ExMew Team Leader, infused with the power of every animal plus a Dragon. He had helped her, and He had sheltered her. As time passed, Kaimeria had grown feelings for Him. Although she had never experianced it before, she knew it to be love. She had loved Him, and had nearly died for Him. But he had left, back to their home planet, and Kaimeria decided to stay on Earth and purify the planet that she had called home for sixteen years. But now, Kaimeria wanted to be with him, on their own planet with their own race. She sighed. But it was impossible. He and his two friends were gone, light-years away, and she was alone. Life had no meaning anymore.

Kaimeria looked up to see two girls walking in. They looked oddly familier...One had short pink hair and the other had dark blue hair put up in buns atop her head.

"Welcome to the WMSTESF Official Pet Adoption Agency, Where a new friend is just at the hall's end." Kaimeria said in a bored tone.

"WMSTESF?" The blue haired girl asked skeptically.

"We Must Save The Endangered Species Fund."

"Oh."

The pink-haired girl spoke up. "I would like to adopt a cat!"

"We have genetically bred Iriomote cats."

"Ohhh!"

Kaimeria took them to a door in the long door filled hallway. It was an elevator. They stepped inside. "Iriomote Cat Level." She said.

The elevator rose. "Iriomote Cat Level, Arrived." Said a voice.

"Take your time." Kaimeria said, as the elevator doors closed. She rode back down, and walked back to her place at the front desk. She closed her eyes, willing the daydream to return.

Suddenly she felt arms wrap around her waist and someone's breath on the back of her neck. "I have returned for you, my sweet Juliet." A voice whispered.

Her eyes opened. Without turning around, she knew who it was. "How long I have waited, my dear Romeo." She whispered back.

She then turned to look at the figure. Stormy gray eyes, blonde hair with a lock of it wrappped in a ribbon on the side of his face... He had returned.

"I beg your forgiveness for not returning sooner, sweet Juliet, my love."

"You have always had it, my dear Romeo." Stormy gray eyes met icy blue ones. "My forgiveness always, Pai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEC:OK there! It's out!

MED:And You are VERY happy!

MEC:(without thinking) Very very super berry!

MEP:Destroyer, watch this.

MED:(looks at MEP)

MEP:Pai

MEC:(blissful smile)Daaay Dreeeaammm...

MED:Sweet!

MEP:Well see everyone next chapter!


	2. Interrogation

MEC: My secret fantasy! (daydreams)

MED: Oh, she is never gonna hear the end of this.

MEP: Purple-

MED&MEC: NO!

MED: D.C.! It's all you, man!

Disclaimer: MEP owns nothing. At all. She lives in a box in the back alleys.

MEC: I DO NOT!

D.C.: Fine. She owns herself, and all the mews you've never heard of, and MewClan. She owns it! It's patented!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Pet Shop Lab**

Meanwhile, while Kaimeria was... y'know, talkin' with her boy friend, those two girls were looking at the Iriomote cats.

"Aww! Mint, look at this one!"

"That's great, Ichigo, but we've gotta go. Ryou says that he's picked up some alien activity."

Ichigo looked up. "Let's go. We beat them before, we'll beat them once more!"

They both rushed to the elevater. "Umm... Lobby floor!" Mint said. the elevater descended.

"Lobby level, arrived."

Ichigo and Mint rushed of to the exit.

"Umm... Hey, Mint?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't that one of the aliens kissing that receptionist over there?"

Mint looked over. "Yeah! Ichigo, hurry and go tell the others at the Cafe. I'll deal with this! Mew Mew Minto Metamorphoses!"

And the bright flashing light was bright enough to attract Kaimeria's attention. "Mew!" She spat. Pai looked over.

"I'll beat her so bad... Pai, you go, and run. This is my turf, she ain't winnin'! I'll find you later!"

Pai nodded, and teleported away.

Kaimeria turned to Mint. "XMyu Magic, XMyu Fate, Dragon XMyu, Activate!" When the light subsided, there stood... "Mew ExCalibur!" Mint spat.

"Aye, and you're Mew Aggrivation. Let's see if you taste like your turkey cousins!" Kaimeria Calibur spat back.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Ex-Cali-Burst!" The two arrows collided, creating a small explosion.

"Mint!" Ichigo had arrived with the others.

"Calibur." Zakuro growled.

Calibur grinned. "Go bury a bone, werewolf."

"We can take'er! It's five to one, in favor of the Mews!" Pudding said.

Kaimeria grinned. It wasn't a grin like when someone thinks a joke is funny, or when a kitten curls up in your lap. No, it was like the way a panther or coyote grins when it corners dinner. "Go ahead, Lady Tarzan, see what happens. An alien-dragon, with the power of MewClan times ten could whip you solid." Still grinning, she drew her bow back. "Ribbon Exploding Ex-Cali-"

_BOOM!_

"Erk... Wazzat?" Kaimeria turned around, just in time to see a giant praying mantis crash through the wall. Tart sat on its back, riding it like a horse.

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH! GETITAWAYGETITAWAYGETITAWAY! BBBUUUUUGGGG!" Kaimeria shreiked. She's not overly fond of bugs. It's her only weakness. "Aw, quit whinin', dragonwoman!" Tart yelled at her.

"I could do without the bug, thankya very mu- mrghfghhah!" While she was screaming about the bug, Retasu and Ichigo had snuk up behind her with a burlap sack.

"Zakuro, catch!" They threw it to Zakuro, who turned and ran with it. _To the cafe with the traitor,_ she thought. She dashed through the front gates of Cafe Mew Mew, and then into the building. She dragged Kaimeria into the basement, where she left the sack untill the others got back.

"Zakuro!" Retasu called. "We're back!"

Zakuro went upstairs. "The traitor's downstairs.'

"Mint, Pudding, and I will get the interrogation thing set up." Ichigo volounteered. The three went downstairs. Zakuro turned to Retasu. "Where's Ryou? I think he'll like the opportunity to examine the gene structure of an alien."

"I think he's upstairs..."

"Did I just see an alien in a sack get dragged into the basement?" Ryou came out of the kitchen. Keichiro followed, wiping a plate with a dishtowel.

Ichigo, Mint, and Pudding came back up from the basement. "We got'er under lock'n'key!" Pudding said.

"Um, we don't have locks and keys. We have ropes and chairs." Mint corrected.

"Well, let's go interrogate." Ichigo said. Everyone went back downstairs.

"Hrrummphurfghhup!" Kaimeria was tied to a chair and gagged with a handkerchief. It didn't look comfortable.

"Okay, Evilthing, we're a-callin' you out! Spill your lily-livered guts!" Pudding said.

"Pudding, please don't watch anymore cowboy movies for a while." Mint sighed.

"Okies!"

Mint turned to Kaimeria. "Okay, now TALK. Where is you evil base? How many of you are here? Where is your planet? Oh, and is that other alien from before your boyfriend or something like that?"

Kaimeria turned a little red. "No comment." She spat.

"Everyone, over here." Ryou lead them all to the other side of the basement. "Okay. Mint, you said that there was another alien before."

"Yeah. They were like, kissing and stuff. It was tecno-freak, the tall smart one."

Ryou grinned evily. Retasu gulped. "You have a plan?"

Ryou said only one word: "Bait."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEC: Yup short and stupid and-

MED: Pai.

MEC: (Shuts up and goes into daydream)

MEP: Finally, some peace. Later, y'all!

MEP&MEC&MED: See y'all next chapter!


	3. Charrie Bios

MEC: The triumphant return!  
MED: This is seperate in time from the regular story.

MEC: It's some character profiles. Thought you could use 'em.

MEP: Can't I just go to the hairdresser's real fast and get my hair dyed?...

MEC&MED: NO!

MEP: sulking fine...

Disclaimer: Kaimeria owns every person listed here. Ikumi, zip.

Name: Berrie

Animal Fusion: Cat

Hair: Black

Eyes: Maroon

Weapon(s): Berrie Bell

Attack(s): Ribbon Berrie Shock

Mew Uniform: Kinda like Ichigo's, only a darker pink

Other Powers: Superfriendly

Hobbies: Talking, running up phone bills

ETC: ---

---------------------------------------------

Name: Corrn

Animal Fusion: Mouse

Hair: Dark green

Eyes: Green

Weapon(s): Corn Bomber

Attack(s): Ribbon Corn Explosion

Mew Uniform: Dark-dark green sleeveless minidress.

Other Powers: ----

Hobbies: Reading

ETC: ---

---------------------------------------------

Name: Cherry

Animal Fusion: Bird

Hair: Blond in ponytail

Eyes: blue

Weapon(s): Cherry Arrow

Attack(s): Ribbon Cherry Archery

Mew Uniform: like Mint's, only a lighter blue

Other Powers: Flight

Hobbies: Gossiping

ETC: Caro's little sister

---------------------------------------------

Name: Vanilla

Animal Fusion: Monkey

Hair: yellow

Eyes: golden

Weapon(s): Vanilla Annihilater

Attack(s): Ribbon Vanilla Destruction

Mew Uniform: orange jumpsuit

Other Powers: neverending stamina

Hobbies: running around like a maniac

ETC: Chocolate's fraternal twin

---------------------------------------------

Name: Chocolate

Animal Fusion: Monkey

Hair: brown

Eyes: brown

Weapon(s): Chocolate Destroyer

Attack(s): Ribbon Chocolate Annihilation

Mew Uniform: brown jumpsuit

Other Powers: neverending stamina

Hobbies: running around like a maniac

ETC: Vanilla's fraternal twin

---------------------------------------------

Name: Strawberriey, Berr

Animal Fusion: Wolf

Hair: red violet, more violet then red

Eyes: sharp violet

Weapon(s): Strawberriey Silencer, Strawberriey Bullhide, Half-Moon Bell

Attack(s): Ribbon Strawberriey Assassination, Ribbon Strawberriey Inferno, Ribbon Strawberriey Soul

Mew Uniform: like Zakuro's, same color as Strawberriey's hair

Other Powers: Icy freeze glare

Hobbies: Becoming increasingly intelligent, bullying subtly

ETC: Somewhat of a bully

---------------------------------------------

Name: Blackcat Girl

Animal Fusion: Panther

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black; changes to reflect mood

Weapon(s): Blackcat Charm

Attack(s): Ribbon Blackcat Luck

Mew Uniform: Black sleeveless minidress

Other Powers:

Hobbies:

ETC: Biological structure prevents her from showing emotion

---------------------------------------------

Name: Caroline Crestella, Caro

Animal Fusion: Salmon-crested cokatoo

Hair: blond in ponytail

Eyes: blue

Weapon(s): Caroline Twister

Attack(s): Ribbon Caroline Hurricane

Mew Uniform: like Mint's, only a darker blue

Other Powers: Flight

Hobbies: Fashion design & sewing

ETC: Cherry's older sister

---------------------------------------------

Name: Ariel Amami

Animal Fusion: Amami Black Rabbit

Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Weapon(s): Ariel Spring

Attack(s): Ribbon Ariel Ace

Mew Uniform: Spaggetii-sleeved brown minidress

Other Powers: Healing

Hobbies: reading

ETC: Nice, soft, carmel-colored skin

---------------------------------------------

Name: Daisy Dasymallus

Animal Fusion: Ryukyu Flying Fox

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Purple

Weapon(s): Daisy Wing

Attack(s): Ribbon Daisy Typhoon

Mew Uniform: high-collered sleeveless purple minidress

Other Powers:

Hobbies:

ETC:

---------------------------------------------

Name: Valarie Velox

Animal Fusion: Swift Fox

Hair: Golden-Orange

Eyes: Gold

Weapon(s): Valarie Trick, Valarie Sunburst

Attack(s): Ribbon Valarie Swift, Ribbon Valarie Flash

Mew Uniform: Golden short-sleeved minidress, with ribbons on the bottom wrapping around her legs. Black boots.

Other Powers: Superspeed

Hobbies: Running

ETC: Vivian and Veronica's little sister, Vanessa's big sister

---------------------------------------------

Name: Veronica Velox

Animal Fusion: Red Fox

Hair: Orange-Crimson

Eyes: Gold

Weapon(s): Veronica Heartrhythem

Attack(s): Ribbon Veronica Biobeat

Mew Uniform: Like Valarie's, only red

Other Powers: Hawk's eye vison

Hobbies: Cooking

ETC: Vanessa, Valarie, and Vivian's older sister

---------------------------------------------

Name: Vivian Velox

Animal Fusion: Arctic Fox

Hair: Pale yellow

Eyes: Gold

Weapon(s): Vivian Arctic

Attack(s): Ribbon Vivian Freeze

Mew Uniform: Like Valarie's, only pale yellow

Other Powers: High endurance

Hobbies: Cleaning

ETC: Vanessa and Valarie's older sister, Veronica's little sister

---------------------------------------------

Name: Vanessa Velox

Animal Fusion: Kit Fox

Hair: Buff yellow

Eyes: Gold

Weapon(s): Vanessa Shield

Attack(s): Ribbon Vanessa Vanish

Mew Uniform: Like Valarie's, only buff yellow

Other Powers: Healing

Hobbies: Being nice

ETC: Valarie, Vivian, and Veronica's little sister

---------------------------------------------

Name: Kaimeria (Mew ExCalibur)

Animal Fusion: All and Dragon

Hair: Turqoise

Eyes: Pale pale pale turqoise (So pale they're almost white)

Weapon(s): ExCalibur Arrow

Attack(s): Ribbon Ex-Cali-Burst, Ribbon Homing Ex-Cali-Burst, Ribbon Flaming Ex-Cali-Burst, Ribbon Exploding Ex-Cali-Burst, ETC.

Mew Uniform: Go here: http /img463 .imageshack. us/img463/9518/ usagikaimeria37rz.png

Other Powers: Levitation, teleportation (Hey, she IS an alien...)

Hobbies: Daydreaming, reading, fighting

ETC: She's the only Alien Mew, she has a megacrush on Pai

---------------------------------------------

Name: Kandi (Mew ExPredator)

Animal Fusion: All and Unicorn

Hair: Spring Green

Eyes: Green

Weapon(s): ExPredator Claw

Attack(s): Ribbon ExPredator Slash

Mew Uniform: Go here: http /img463 .imageshack. us/img463/3121/ usagikandi1ag.png

Other Powers: Healing

Hobbies: Reading

ETC: She wants purple hair

---------------------------------------------

Name: Kaitlyin (Mew ExDestroyer)

Animal Fusion: All and Phoenix

Hair: Hot Pink

Eyes: Pink

Weapon(s): ExDestroyer Explosive

Attack(s): Ribbon ExDestroyer Annihilation

Mew Uniform: Go here: http /img463 .imageshack. us/img463/7104/ usagikaitlyin1qb.png

Other Powers: Great spy

Hobbies: Fighting, hanging out with friends

ETC: She's insane

MEC: There ya go!

MED: Just for the record, I'm not insane. Calibur is.

MEP: Hair-

MEC&MED: NO!

MED: Later, y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

MEC: Heehee, I'm on a roll!

MED: (Lifts up MEC, places a bread roll under her feet, and puts her down)

MEC: ...And you did that why?

MEP: I get it! You're on a ROLL! Y'know! BREAD roll? ON a roll?

MEC: I will now save the readers from your bad humor and start the story. D.C.!

Disclaimer: Kaimeria owns all Mews never heard of before, and MewClan. Ikumi owns those you do know about, and Cafe Mew Mew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Basement of the Cafe**

"Bait?" Retasu echoed. "I don't get it.

Mint and Ichigo grinned. "I get it." Mint said.

"We hold her for a ransom!" Ichigo added.

"Or we set a trap to catch the rest, using her as the bait." Zakuro put in.

"Bingo." Ryou said.

"MUURFGHRDHDGHGFUPHH!"

"Someone shut her up!" Ryou shouted.

"Already on it!" Pudding said.

_BONGGGG!_

"Wow! The frying pan is now shaped like the back of her head!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, at least she's quiet." Mint muttered.

"Okay, here's what we'll do..."

Two girls walked side-by-side in the lamp-lit park.

"Dreeeaaa..."

"DREA!"

The one with meidium length light brown hair (With green ends) looked nervous. "Fein, Drea's been gone all evening. She was supposed to meet us this afternoon, at 12. It's, like, 10. Something must have happened. Drea wouldn't have missed Monster Jam out of her own free will."

The other one had chin-length darker brown hair (And the top part dyed pink). "Man, I feel so sorry for her. Did you see the Stone Crusher? Oh, and when Madusa crushed all those trucks..."

"Fein! Focus! Drea is MISSING!"

"Oh yeah. Calm down, Yunii."

"Oh DUH!"

"... Yu?"

"Uhh... Fein, I just remembered I gotta go do something." Yunii dashed off into th forest.

"Uh... Yup... Bye..."

Yunii dashed in further. "Okay... far enough... Exmew Fundere, Celeritus! Unicorn Predator Mutare!"

In a bright green flash, Yunii transformed into Mew ExPredator.

Back on the main path, Fein looked around. "Yup... No one around... Exmew Fatum, Celeritus! Phoenix Destroyer Mutare!"

Same thing, only a pink flash and she turned into ExDestroyer.

_Ker-BOOOOOMM!_

_"_Ker Boom? Seriously, who does these sound FX?"

"ExDestroyer!" MEP ran up to MED.

"Oh, hey. I was wondering who does these sound FX. I mean, Ker Boom?"

"Uh, I'm more worried about what coused the Ker Boom."

"Oh. Well, it's just a giant bug. It's being ridden horseback by a creepy little midget with a freaky hairstyle."

"Oh, well, in that case... Say WHAT?"

ExDestroyer pointed towards Tart riding on a giant cockroach (A/N: Ewwww... I hate bugs.)

"Wow. You're right, the midget does have a freaky hairstyle. Aaanyhooo..." ExPredator said. "ExPredator Claw!" (Long Green Sword)

"ExDestroyer Crescentblade!" (Crescent-Bladed Battleaxe)

"Ribbon ExPredator Slash!"

"Ribbon ExDestroyer Crescent Impact!"

Their attacks didn't even fase the roach. They didn't even reach it.

"They... just... fizzled out?"

Tart laughed maniaclly. "Ahahahahahaha! Now, feel the power of the cockroach!"

ExDestroyer and ExPredator screamed. The end is near!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MEC: FYI, the extrapower transformation is...

(((MEP: ExMew Fundere

MED: ExMew Fatum

MEC: Divinus Indoles

MEP&MED&MEC: Celeritus

MEP: Unicorn Predator Mutare

MED: Phoenix Destroyer Mutare  
MEC: Dragon Calibur Mutare)))

MED: It's getting boring here. We want to know what you think! Anything you want us to know, or tell one of us individually?

MEP: Put it in a review. It should say, 'Dear ME(C, P, D), blah blah blah'.

MEC: Or 'Dear ExMews, blah blah blah'. The 'Blah blah blah' being what you want to tell us.

MED: Shoot, you could even give the Velox sisters (Veronica, Vivian, Valarie, and Vanessa) a message. Or even Strawberriey, but who wants to send her a letter?

MEC: Basically anyone from the 'Bios' last chapter. They like mail, too, y'know.

Valarie: Eeee! Mesa woula be's likin mail!

MEC: Well, there ya have it. Peace! Err... next chapter will be longer. I'm tied to a chair, so it's hard to type.


	5. Death By A Roach

MEC: Hey mah peeps! Long time no see!

MED: Cali, what was with the yay-many-month break?

MEC: Well, there WAS school, and in the summer, my computer crashed, I lost the completed file, finished it again, copied it to a disc, deleted it from the old computer, and found out that it never got copied! Plus, there was the complete lack of time and numerous vacations.

MEP: Owch. Poor thing.

MED: And another thing: What the heck was that 'Mah Peeps' thing?

MEC: It sounded funny!

MEP&MED: (Roll eyes)

MED: D.C.!

Disclaimer: Ikumi owns Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou, Keiichiro, Kish, Pai, Tart, Masaya, Deep Blue, ETC.

Calibur owns Berrie, Corrn, Cherrie, Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberriey, Blackcat Girl, Caroline, Ariel, Daisy, Veronica, Vivian, Valarie, Vanessa, Kaimeria (MEC), Kandi (MEP), and Kaitlyin (MED).

MEC: Take-a that, Ikumi!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Basement Of The Cafe (Again)**

"So, everyone clear on the plan?" Ryou asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's-"

Ryou never got to finish his sentence. A giant silver grasshopper busted down the wall and scooped up Kaimeria. After it gentley placed her on its back, next to another figure that was veiled in shadow, it left.

Everyone stared.

"Umm... Was that part of the plan?" Pudding said.

"What do YOU think?" Mint snapped.

"I dunno. I didn't pay attention."

**The Park, Where Predator and Destroyer are about to be annihilated by a cockroach.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"It's the end!"

"But I never got to see Paris!"

The cockroach drew evercloser. Tart laughed like a maniac. The streetlights fizzled out. Oh, and a family of fieldmice were settling down for dinner. But that's kind of irrelevant.

"Tart!"

A giant silver grasshopper stood a few yards away. A shadowed figure sat on it, holding Kaimeria (You could see flashes from her turquiose hair) in its arms.

"I have her. Go back."

After Shadowthing said that, the grasshopper turned and, in a silver flash, teleported away.

Tart scowled. In another flash, him and his cockroach teleported away too.

ExPredator and ExDestroyer stood still, paralyzed by fear.

Slowley, ExDestroyer took a step forward. "It's safe to move now."

ExPredator took a step forward. "I'm gonna go home..."

"Me too."

Each one spread their wings (Scarlet pheonix for Destroyer and silver unicorn for Predator) and flew away.

**Somewhere. You will find out where later, but I don't want to tell you now.**

"Mmmmm..." Kaimeria blinked.

_I'm in a bed..._ She thought. _I'm in a bed that's not mine... In a room that's not mine... My mouth feels like I just ate a handkerchief... My wrists and ankles hurt like they've just been tied... And why does the back of my skull hurt as if someone just whacked me with a frying pan?_

She got up and went over to a window. A beautiful scene of Earth and the stars greeted her.

_I'm not on Earth anymore... I'm in space..._

She looked around the room. Ceiling-to-floor bookshelves were filled with books about foriegn languages, genetics, astronomy, chemistry, geology, biology, marine biology, microbiology, and a lot of other sciences. (A/N: Hah! Guess whose room she's in!)

_There is something familiar about this room... Something I can't remember... I can feel it, but I can't really remember it... I remember being here before... but it feels like a dream... A dream within a dream?_

She looked up as she heard footsteps (Silent, but she could hear them with her keen dragon hearing) coming to the room. The door opened to reveal a shadowed figure.

"Welcome back, Dragon Princess. Welcome back, my love!"

---------------------------------------------------

MEC: Ooohh! SUSPENSE!

MEP: Why did you let me get nearly killed by a cockroach?

MEC: I'm the Allpowerfull Authoress! Nothing bad's going to happen to you on my watch!

MEC'SWatchAlarm: Paintball! Paintball! Time for paintball with Predator!

MED: Wow, that was ironic.

MEP: (Runs away screaming)

MEC: What? I'm not THAT violent...

MED: Uh, yeah, you are.

(Screenview switches to Predator, who is still running)

MEP: Hi... people... did... you like... this... chapter? Please... give us... your... comments! We... heart... mail! Maybe...I'll... be back... by... next... chapter!


	6. To Find A Dragon

MED: It is us!

MEC: (Looks at watch) Predator's been gone for a while...

MED: Looks like it's up to You'n'Me.

MEC: Hah! Guess again my friend!

MED: You are making no sense. Again. As always.

MEC: Bai-bai! (Teleports away)

MED: What the dot dot dot question mark!

Electrician: Excuse me, ma'am, here's the bill.

MED: What bill?!

Electrician: The bill for me fixing every light in the house.

MED: (looks at cost) CAALIBUUUURRRR!!!!

(screenshot goes to Calibur, who is in the spaceship at a really romantic looking table with candles and everything.)

MEC: Wait, did you just call my name?

Pai: No.

(screenshot goes back to Destroyer, who is still red with anger)

MED: D...C...

D.C.: How many times do I have to tell you people? All the Mews on the Bios page Calibur owns. But when she comes back, she won't own her life. You can't own something that doesn't exist.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Cafe Basement**

Everyone stared at the hole in the wall that the cockroach had created.

"Well, maybe if the othe aliens are back, maybe Tartar's back!" Pudding said hopefully.

"Pudding..." Ichigo said.

"Yeah?"

"That isn't helping. At all."

"Well... there's only one thig to do."

"And that would be what, Mint?"

Mint grinned. "A little recon patrol."

Retasu nodded. "We should split up."

"I could look around the city." Zakuro said.

"I'll take the park." Ichigo put in.

"We should check some of the schools." Retasu offered.

"Pudding will try Tokyo Dome!"

"Where am I gonna look?" Mint asked.

"I know." Said Ryou. "Do you know Dragonfire Lane, going up Dragonstar Hill?"

"Everyone stays clear of there. They say the hill's haunted."

"It's not. At the end of Dragonfire Lane, there's a large mansion. It's called Dragonanima Mansion. Guess who lives there."

"Oh. Duh. That was a real no brainer."

"Okay, let's go over this again. Ichigo checks out the park. Zakuro looks around the city. Retasu takes the schools. Pudding has Tokyo Dome. And Mint's going to..."

Mint grinned. "Kaimeria's house."

**The spaceship. There, I told you where it is.**

The figure stepped out of the shadows. "Are you okay?"

"Meh. A little. My mouth feels like I just ate a handkerchief. My wrists and ankles feel like they've been tied up. And the back of my head hurts like someone just hit me with a frying pan. Wierd, huh?"

Pai bent over and kissed her. "Do you need painkiller?"

"No thanks, I'll kill the Mews myself. But seriously, no. I just need a good sleep."

"On Earth, in Tokyo, it's about 11 pm."

"Dang! No wonder I'm tired. I havn't slept all week for some reason."

They kissed again. "Goodnight."

"Night. I'm so tired I could just-" Kaimeria flopped onto her pillow, already out cold.

"I will see you later, my love..." Pai laft, closing the door behind him."

**Back in Tokyo**

"Nothing." Ichigo said.

"Same here." Zakuro added.

"No trace." Retasu put in.

"They're not there!" Pudding chipped in.

"Not even at her house." Mint sighed.

"They must be at their spaceship." Ryou guessed. "Well, there's nothing moe we can do tonight. Go home and get some rest."

"Bye." Ichigo left.

"Later!" Followed by Mint.

"..." And Zakuro.

"Byebyebyebye!" Then Pudding.

"Goodbye.." Said Retasu.

"Retasu..." Ryou said.

"Yes?"

"Sleep well."

"..Uh.. Mmm-hmm!" Blushing, Retasu left and went home.

----------------------------------------------------------------

MED: Uh.. Here's a note from Calibur. It says, 'Sorry it's so short. I want this series to hold out for as long as I can. And I'm starting to make fluff between other characters like Ryou and Retasu! So please give me words of encouragement or constructive criticism! I would like to hear from you! -Peace, Calibur'. Uh huh.

Electrician: About the bill...

MED: Dude, do you have any Earthly clue who I am?

Electrician: Umm... No...

MED: I am Mew ExDestroyer, aliases Fein Yix and Kaitlyin. I am the only pheonix girl in the world, specially engineered in the elite Mew Project X!

Electrician: Gosh! You're MED? I-i-it's an honor to meet you, ma'am! The electricity repair was a, uh, gift! Um.. Could I have your autograph?

MED: (Scribbles on a sheet of paper) Merry Early Christmas.

Electrician: (Leaves staring happily at the piece of paper)

MED: And to y'all out there... WRITE, for cryin out loud! See you next episode of... 'Another Kaimeria Story'!


End file.
